Vorlage:Infobox ship begin/doc
This ship infobox supports a very large number of fields, including some specialty fields that will rarely be used. Some fields simply don't make sense in some cases. Some different sets of code have been prepared using only the most common fields. Select the most appropriate set below and copy and paste the entire code to the top of a ship article, then fill in as many fields as possible. Empty fields should generally be kept so that a future editor can fill them in unless they make no sense for the ship in question. The "Full" code contains every field the template supports. If you want, you can copy one of the the simplified sets of code and add a few fields from the "Full" code. If you have ideas for improvements or would like to add brand new fields to these templates, please post on Template talk:Infobox ship begin/doc to discuss the changes and how they should be implemented. Usage Code for individual ships For infoboxes of individual ships, please copy the appropriate example for the kind of ship: Code for most warships (except submarines). Select show to expand. Code for submarines. Select show to expand. Code for Age of Sail. Select show to expand. Code for commercial vessels. Select show to expand. If none of the above fit, you may use this full setup: Full code for individual ships. Select show to expand. Code for ship classes For infoboxes of individual ships, please copy the appropriate example for the kind of ship: Code for most warship classes (except submarines). Select show to expand. Code for submarine classes. Select show to expand. Code for Age of Sail classes. Select show to expand. Code for commercial vessel classes. Select show to expand. If none of the above fit, you may use this full setup: Full code for ship classes. Select show to expand. Parameters Most fields are self-explanatory, but here are some tips: #'Ship image' has Image:No Photo Available.svg in the copy-and-paste code. If your article does not have an image, please consider leaving the "No Photo Available" image there. Editors can easily see a list of pages which use the "No Photo Available" image and work to find pictures. #'Ship caption', the caption for the ship's picture, should be left blank if no extra information about the picture is available; don't just fill in the ship's name. #'Ship country' is necessary when a ship served under multiple countries, but not really necessary otherwise. #'Ship class' should include both the class and the type of ship. For example, ''Balao''-class diesel-electric submarine provides complete information. It can be replaced with Ship type, which displays as "Type:", for ships that aren't members of a class. #'Ship name' is necessary when a ship served under multiple names, but not really necessary otherwise. #'Ship fate' and Ship status generally shouldn't both be filled in. Whichever one sounds most appropriate for the situation should be filled in. Use Ship fate when the ship sank or was scrapped, and use Ship status when the ship is active, kept in reserve, or currently a museum. #'Ship displacement' and Ship tonnage are not the same thing. Displacement is the mass of a ship in a particular condition, like when it's fully loaded for battle. It is generally used for military vessels. Tonnage is a measurement of the cargo capacity of a vessel and isn't exactly correlated with weight: a ship of a particular tonnage will have a different mass depending on whether it's full of grain or iron. Entries in either parameter need to specifically identify the units in which they are being measured, such as long tons, metric tons or tonnes (unacceptable in articles using American English, use metric tons) or gross register tons or whatever. Alternate spellings Some fields provide alternate spellings and should never both be filled in: # "Ship honors" and "Ship honours" # "Ship draft" and "Ship draught" # "Ship armor" and "Ship armour" Removing extra fields It's generally a good idea not to remove fields, because another editor might be able to provide the information later. However, in the case of mutually exclusive fields, like "Ship armor" and "Ship armour", the unused field can be removed if desired. Also, if a section is repeated (to show multiple periods in commission, for example), fields that are inappropriate to duplicate can be removed if desired. Special capabilities Repeating sections This infobox allows you to repeat sections. To repeat, just make a copy of the section to be repeated. You can repeat the Image, Career, or Characteristics sections. Here is an example, with extra fields removed for clarity: Hiding section headers It is possible to hide the headers for the Career and General Characteristics sections, in order to repeat fields. For example, a ship might have been commissioned, decommissioned, recommissioned, and decommissioned again. To have the second commission and decommission dates, use additional a second Infobox ship career template with its header hidden, like this: Header captions The General Characteristics section can be given a caption using the Header caption field. See the USS Wisconsin example above, which has a header caption of (1943) to indicate that the characteristics provided are as of 1943. Custom fields It is possible to add custom fields to the infobox using standard . This is not encouraged, because infoboxes are intended to standardize the appearance of ship articles, but it can be done if needed. See the below example, where "Sunk:" and "Raised:" fields are added to the ship's career: